


Hotsprings of Love

by emocezi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones in a hotspring, M/M, jedi behaving badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: Obi-Wan takes the 212th for a dip in a local hotspring.





	1. Chapter 1

“The hot springs here are legendary.” Obi Wan says, already shedding his clothes.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Cody asks, eyeing the steaming pools of water, along with the rest of the 212th.

“Very.” Obi Wan tells them and unzips his pants, tugging them off and folding them up. Waxer makes a soft noise and Cody turns to glare at him. “Join me.”

“We’re fine, sir.”

“Don’t make me turn it into an order, Commander. ” Obi Wan says, chuckling and Cody sighs and gives a nod to his men.

They strip down to their blacks while Obi Wan climbs into a pool and gives a little groan. “No clothes.” He tells them and Cody sighs.

“No clothes.” He tells his men, stripping out of his blacks as well.

Obi Wan’s eyes are slits as the clones climb into the hot water, watching them from under his eyelashes.

He does his best not to think of them in a sexual manner, they’re his soldiers after all. But this, right now, their hard, muscled bodies on display.

 

You’d have to be dead a week not to react.


	2. Chapter 2

The clones relax, soaking in the water and sharing silent conversations between each other, a thousand words passed unspoken through the bond all clones share.

“You were right.” Waxer says with a dimpled smile and giving a little groan as Boil digs thumbs into tight muscles. "This is nice. Oh.“ His voice drops into the sort of rumble all the clones have and Obi Wan swallows and lets his eyes open. "Oh kriff Boil.” 

Waxer is all but arching under Boil’s hands, shuddering as the knots Boil is ruthlessly working on give way, leaving Waxer limp and dazed looking. 

Kriff.

He has to get out of here.

“Want me to do you?” Obi Wan chokes on his next breath at Cody’s gravel-rough voice.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re back, General.” Cody says, voice and face bland, though there’s what Obi Wan thinks is a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "You’re tense these days.“

"Thank you Cody.” Obi Wan looks over at his Commander, at that broad chest shining with sweat and dampness. "But I’m fine. The hot water is doing wonders for my muscles.“

"You can do me.” Wooley says, grinning at the way Obi Wan splutters. Cody chuckles.

“Turn around, trooper.” He’s presented with Wooley’s broad, tanned shoulders, marked up with the scars of his service. Cody runs a hand over Wooley’s back and then gets to work, digging his fingers into Wooley’s shoulders and back while his vod groans happily, leaning into his touch.

“Oh, is that my communicator?” Obi Wan asks, voice strained and the Clones share a devious smirk.

“I didn’t hear anything, sir.” Boil says, leveraging himself out of the water so his arms and shoulders flex beautifully. He pads over to the General’s folded clothes, digging through them for the communicator. "Nope.“ He turns, holding the communicator up for the General to see. "No one commed you.”

“Thank you Boil.” The General manages, eyes locked firmly on Boil’s face and not following the water drop that trails down his chest and stomach and-his eyes snap back up to Boil’s face, his cheeks turning a ruddy colour that loses itself in his beard and then reappears, spreading half way down his chest in blotchy patches.


	3. Chapter 3

Boil wanders over, crouching down in front of Obi Wan and reaching out to tilt his chin up with a finger. Cody gives a rumble of warning and Boil slides his finger down Obi Wan’s throat, always one to push those limits.

“What are you doing?” Obi Wan asks, shivering at the touch, and reaching up to bat Boil’s finger away. Boil just gives the General a smile and steps back down into the pool.

“Nothing you don’t want.”

“Boil.“ Cody’s voice is sharp as an energy blade.

"Sorry, Commander. I worded that wrong.” Boil looks back at the General. "Nothing you’re not comfortable with.“

The General’s eyes go dark and he swallows. "You-”

“Sir.” Cody interrupts him. "If this isn’t something you want, best to say so now.“

Obi Wan’s mouth works like a goldfish and his face turns a little more purple then red. "I-you-I-” He splutters and Cody pats Wooley on the back and then turns to get his own back taken care of.

“You stripped us down to our skins, General.” Waxer offers, looking a bit worried that they’re all about to get court martialed and spaced for improper conduct.

“You can’t bathe with clothes on.” Obi Wan finally manages, sounding as scandalized as they’ve ever heard him. Bathing with clothes on is apparently worse than drinking fizzy wine straight from the bottle.

“Oh.” Waxer says quietly and just like that the tension in the room is gone.

“You….you thought I was-” Obi Wan asks, voice choking off before he can finish his thought.

“You were very insistent at getting us in here.” Cody tells him, hissing through his teeth at Wooley’s fingers working at his left shoulder. 

“It’s a hot spring.” Obi Wan says, voice taking on that strained quality again. "I wanted you to experience it. The hot water helps unwind your muscles. It’s a very civilized mode of relaxing.“

The clones fall silent and Cody turns very slowly to fix his General with a glare that’s made more than one shinies knees knock together.

"What did you just say?”

“I said it’s a very civilized mode of relaxing.” Obi Wan says again, seeming to settle in his own skin again. 

And just like that, the tension is back.

“You’re a shit disturber, sir.” Cody drawls and goes back to bracing himself against the wall, giving out a long, low groan when Wooley goes back to working out his shoulders. "Oh kriff Wooley. You’ve got magic hands.“

"That’s what all the guys say.” Wooley chuckles, smug at the way the General very specifically isn’t looking at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi Wan focuses instead on Waxer and Boil, who are both watching him from across the little pool. Boil keeps murmuring things into Waxer’s ear that make the clone flush and bite at his bottom lip, eyes going dark and hazy.

Obi Wan lifts his hands from the water, spreading his arms out over the ledge he’s leaning on and relaxing back, body language open and inviting.

Boil gives Waxer a little push towards Obi Wan and settles back, mirroring Obi Wan’s position as Waxer moves through the water towards his Jedi. 

“General.” Waxer all but whispers it, moving until he’s standing between Obi Wan’s spread thighs, reaching out a tentative hand to brush it over Obi Wan’s collarbone.

“I’m not your general.” Obi Wan says, tilting his head up to look at Waxer, taking him in in all his shy bravado. "Not right now, Waxer. I’m just Obi Wan.“

"Obi Wan.” Waxer’s lips move to form the name, as if it’s some holy word he can’t bring himself to say.

“Come here.” Obi Wan smiles up at the clone, very carefully not looking at Cody, though he knows his Commander’s eyes are burning into the side of his head. 

He reaches out with the force, drawing Waxer closer, until Waxer’s arms are braced on either side of Obi Wan’s head.

“Obi Wan.” Waxer whispers it, amber eyes darkened to the colour of good whiskey. 

“Yes Waxer?” Obi Wan tilts his head up, his nose brushing against the clones who draws in a sharp breath and this slightest amount of physical contact.

“He wants you to kiss him.” Cody says, voice a low, deep rumble that Obi Was swears he can feel all the way down to his toes. "But our Waxer is shy. He doesn’t know how to ask for that.“

"You want a kiss?” Obi Wan asks, voice soft and borderline breathless. Waxer nods licking his bottom lip and Obi Wan’s eyes track that flash of pink. "Then come get one.“ He tilts his head up, making it the slightest bit of a challenge. 

Waxer sucks in a breath and closes the distance between them. It’s a gently thing, just a chaste brush of lips, but the tension in the room skyrockets until it’s all but a tangible thing, until Obi Wan feels like he can grab onto the strings of it and pull until he’s buried in his clones.

"Please.” It’s a whispered thing, barely audible, and the clones react to it as if he’s shouted orders, water sloshing as they move to their Jedi.

“Obi Wan.” Boil murmurs and it’s fire along his skin.

“Obi Wan.” Wooley says, voice bold and daring and the Jedi shudders, body arching up to his Clones, these men he trusts with everything he has.

“Obi Wan.” Cody rumbles in that low, deep tone that reminds Obi Wan of rolling thunder and his world shrinks, until it’s just this. Just this.


End file.
